Negotiations
by enucleate.muse
Summary: Russia refuses to stand by and watch Germany hurt his sister again, Germany on the other hand is determined to prove he is not that man anymore.


**Author's Note:** Thank you to Hoshira/Doitsu's Storyteller for allowing me to use one of the quotes from her tale Touch Softly. It is a wonderful collection of sentences that explores the relationship between Ukraine and Germany a definite read if you are into this pairing!

This scene was inspired by one of her sentences and was expanded upon. Just a one shot to vent out a muse

**Warning:** Mentions of war and racism (Nazi Germany).  
**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. Not even the opening quote belongs to me!

* * *

_"She means a lot to me because she is my soul mate and therefore one half of me," Ludwig said as he stared a furious Ivan in the eye. "I love your sister and if you take her away from me I will kill you regardless of how she feels afterwards."_

Ivan scowled as he folded his arms. It took all of his will power not to smash the German's face into dust.

"You are a selfish, arrogant nation. When will you ever learn that you cannot take what is not yours to have?

"You care nothing for my sister's happiness or what it is she truly wants outside of your own desires.

"Even America knows to stop while he is ahead," he warned in deadly calm tones.

Ludwig's expression remained stoic, but the Russian could see the controlled rage in his blue eyes. Ivan had no reason to fear the German nation he had bested him twice over and would do it again if required. The safety of his sisters however, was another matter entirely. He would be damned if Ukraine fell prey to the former Nazi's aggressive advances a second time.

"If I were you I would focus my attention and energy on showing my sister all the reasons why you consider yourself worthy of her presence.

"Because from here all I see is the same obnoxious Nazi shit who believed he was entitled to do whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted in the name of his filthily Herrenvolk (master race) ideology."

It was not often when Ivan had a moment of clarity but when it came to Ukraine and Belarus-his family-the answer was always clear.

Germany's expression grew stormy as his gloved fists clenched tightly, causing the black leather to creak.

"Do not preach to me about innocence and blood shed Russia. You are the last nation worthy of pointing their finger at me," Ludwig stated in tight tones.

"The difference between you and I Germany is that I don't pretend to be something I am not.

"You claim you care for my sister that she is the other half-the better half-of you, yet you treat your dogs better than you treat her! Katyusha deserves better and I will not stand by and watch you use her a second time. If you really care for her as much as you say you do, then prove it!""

Only silence answered Ivan's statement. If he had not been so furious Russia might have marvelled the fact, his words had struck a chord with Germany.

The German lightly punched the table that separated them with a gloved fist before briefly glancing away. A moment later and his blue eyes burned into Russia's own violet orbs in silent defiance.

"It is clear that we both care about her dearly and want nothing more than her happiness.

"Whether we like it or not Ukraine wants us both in her life; so we must learn to live with that fact.

"I am not perfect, and certainly neither are you.

"I will prove to her that I worthy of her presence and you will respect our relationship."

Russia knew better than to trust Germany's words; promises held little weight with men such as him. Nevertheless even Ivan could not ignore the truth of Ludwig's statement. Ukraine was no child and as much as he hated to admit it, Germany was correct about one thing. Ukraine's happiness meant everything to him. Whether they liked it or not they would have to learn how to live with the other being a part of Katyusha's life.

"Alright, if that is truly what she wants I will leave you be. But if you harm even a single hair on her head or try to back out on your word Deutschland I swear hell will feel like heaven once I'm through with you."

There was no doubt in either man's mind that Russia would not follow through on his warning. Germany gave a hint of a nod in reply before he turned to depart the meeting room.

Alone, Russia considered the discussion that had transpired. Ivan was not a man known for his peaceful negotiations, yet he achieved the impossible and with an old enemy no less. His big sister would be so proud of him.

Germany might have won the battle, but he was far from winning the war. Victory always came to those who did not act on haste and Russia was a very patient man. With this in mind, Ivan departed for his own home as an all too familiar smile crept into his features.


End file.
